Querido y sensual Sasuke
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: ¿te imaginas lo que sería tener a Sasuke a tu merced? -¿Te refieres a violarlo? -Algo así... **fanfic WTF** hechos surreales y carencia de sentido, lean bajo su propio riesgo.


**Hoy les pongo otra cosa, emmm no estoy segura de como llamar a esto, quisiera creer que es un fic, pero realmente no lo creo xDD está demasiado WTF, es que es de madrugada y mis neuronas se desconectan dando paso al divague, yo sólo les advierto esto, no esperen encontrar coherencia en lo que sigue, es algo totlamente... extraño.  
**

**Aclaraciones: **Este one-shot, no hay conti. No se permite tomar nada de este texto, aunque dudo que alguien quiera xDD ¡Divague total! no apto para mentes sensibles y/o lectores exigentes.

**Summary:** _¿te imaginas lo que sería tener a Sasuke a tu merced? -¿Te refieres a violarlo? -Algo así...  
_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto sempai.

**Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC, semi AU, palabras obcenas, pensamientos idiotas, hechos surreales, situaciones estúpidas. Si eres una persona cuerda y desea seguir siendolo... ¡alejate de este texto que antenta contra todo lo psicologicamente equilibrado!

* * *

Querido y sensual Sasuke:

By

Hikari Kisu

—¡Esto es aburrido!

—No entiendo como acabamos así —comentó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala —¿Cuándo es que terminamos siendo los bufones de konoha?

—Creo que fue cuando Rock Lee dejó de usar esa horrible malla verde —respondió Ino. Ambas suspiraron al unísono.

—¿Cómo es posible que un par de adolescentes guapas estén un sábado en la noche _solas?_

—Nunca lo entenderé —respondió Ino negando con la cabeza.

Fin de semana y ella junto a Sakura se cuestionaban el por qué de su soltería. Ya tenían dieciocho años y la casta vida de soltera se tornaba más y más aburrida.

—Debo estar muy desesperada, llamaré a Naruto.

—Que traiga a un amigo —pidió la rubia revisando la nevera de su apartamento en busca de alguna bebida. Pronto encontró algo de su gusto y abrió una lata de cerveza.

—Ino… ¿Qué te he dicho de las bebidas? —preguntó irritada.

—Que te invite, pero es cerveza importada, muy cara para hacerlo. Además es la última.

—Que egoísta —le reprochó arrebatándole la lata.

—Me conoces desde pequeña, ya deberías saber que soy egoísta —le contestó intentando recuperar su bebida.

—Comparte, Ino cerda.

—Ni de broma, Sakura frentona.

—También quiero olvidar mis problemas con el alcohol.

—Vamos, es tan poco que no podrás hacerlo.

Ambas forcejearon por la bebida en el intento de quedársela hasta que la misma terminó esparcida entre el sofá de la sala y la alfombra. Cansadas se miraron con reproche y volvieron a tomar asiento cruzándose de brazos. Esa sin dudas sería una larga, larga noche.

—Esto es patético.

—Definitivamente —concordó la de cabellos rosas, clavando sus ojos de verde jade en la pantalla de plasma, para acto seguido encenderla —. Veamos si hay algo en la TV.

—Lo único que hallarás serán los programas mata neuronas de MTV —espetó la rubia echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Lo sé, me pregunto si los productores se drogan antes de montar estos shows, por Dios, ¿es qué no pueden inventar programas más idiotas?

—Yo diría que los que consumen una buena dosis de heroína son los concursantes —opinó divertida —, hay que estar muy desesperados para auto humillarse públicamente yendo a esos programas ¿A quién le importa ser la ficticia BFF de Paris Hilton? —continúo sonriéndose mientras contemplaba las imágenes—. Son el tapete de la sociedad sólo por cinco minutos de fama, algo de glamur y emoción…

—Lo sé, es tan patético. Como ese programa de citas a ciegas.

—Bueno, pero hay que admitir que sirven para divertir a gente sin vida social.

Ambas estuvieron un buen rato entretenidas, observando como un grupo de chicas perdían la dignidad y algo más, en el intento de conseguir una cita con un desconocido o, en el mejor de los casos, un buen fajo de dinero. En cuanto el programa finalizó Ino se apresuró en apuntar el número telefónico que proporcionaban para nuevos participantes; Sakura la miró furibunda y ella se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—Creo que a estas alturas puedes notar que SÍ estoy desesperada. Lo que sea por fugaces segundos de fama…

La chica rodó los ojos, quizás la acompañaría al casting luego, después de todo ¿Qué es la dignidad en estos días?

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y la noche no prometía mejorar.

—Tal vez debamos ir a la cama y ya.

—Al menos cuando duermes puedes tener sueños húmedos con Sasuke ¿no? —rió Ino desplomándose en el sillón, en una pose nada elegante.

—¡Cállate, Ino cerda! —le grito la Haruno con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso.

—Oh vamos frentona —Ino puso los ojos en blanco con total falta de interés—, te he oído en las noches ¡Sasuke-kun, así, así, no te detengas! —le imitó antes de romper en risa, aumentando la furia y la vergüenza de su amiga, quien no pudo objetar nada ante tal comentario.

—Te odio —se limitó a gruñir. La rubia adoptó otra pose alisándose el largo cabello con las manos—. No te preocupes, Sakura, que a toda chica en su sano juicio que ha conocido a Sasuke le sucedió.

—¿A ti también? ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? Tienes tu armario forrado de sus fotografías.

—Y de un bóxer que logré sustraer de su departamento —se jactó con orgullo la Yamanaka.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿Y no me lo has enseñado? ¡Quiero tocarlo! —se indignó Sakura haciendo un puchero, sucumbiendo al viejo método de dar lástima para convencer a Ino, quien no mostraba señas de ablandarse en absoluto.

—¡Claro que no! Lo contaminaras. Pero si quieres te doy un poco de cabello, puedes intentar con vudú, o magia negra, que yo haya fracasado no quiere decir nada —se reclinó en su asiento y una sonrisa libidinosa se pintó en sus labios.

—¿Intentaste con magia?

—Sí y con muchos conjuros de amor, pero todos son una estafa. Uno me prometía que caería en a mis pies, que llegaría lujurioso a mi búsqueda y me haría suya incluso en medio de la calle, pero no sirvió… pasé tres horas revisando su basura para nada… bueno, al menos obtuve su cepillo de dientes y un chicle masticado.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía, Ino incluso había caído más bajo de lo que pensaba, y ella que se sentía mal por acosar al chico enviándole cartas y fotos indecentes.

—Recientemente encontré otro método—Sakura prestó especial interés en Ino—, es algo así como una hipnosis.

—¿Hipnosis?

—Sí, pero es bastante complicado, además de que salía bastante caro, por lo que compré unas drogas y ya.

—¿Piensas doparlo y aprovecharte de él? —cuestionó casi, casi sorprendida. Ino asintió relajada encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, sólo debo hacer que beba algo donde pueda disolver la droga y estará a mi merced, es un plan perfecto si la situación se presta. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería tener a Sasuke a tu disposición?

—¿Te refieres a violarlo?

—Algo así.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, cada una sumida en su propia fantasía. Conjeturando las posibilidades que cada una tenía para concretar algo como eso.

—En realidad hay muchas cosas sobre Sasuke que quiero saber.

—También yo ¡es que es tan reservado!

—Quisiera someterlo y hacerle preguntas indecorosas—la charla tomaba un rumbo que ninguna esperaba, sin embargo resultaba extrañamente entretenido intercambiar sus ideas sobre el asunto.

—¿Crees que se toque sus partes?

—Nunca lo había pensado ¿Qué tal si alguien lo hace por él?

—Jamás lo vi acompañado. Sólo por… Naruto.

—¡¿Crees que sea gay?! —se sobresaltó Ino con horror al considerar aquello como una realidad factible.

—¡Sasuke NO es gay, no puede serlo! —se auto-convenció Sakura borrando esa opción de su mente por salud mental. ¡Qué desperdicio sería!

—Tal vez es sadomasoquista.

—No lo aparenta. Más bien creo que es el tipo que ve películas porno.

—Hay tanto por saber. Tengo que espiarlo mejor.

—¿Tú eres la loca que lo espía desde la ventana? —cuestionó Sakura, tenía mucho por enterarse.

—Sí, así como tú eres la que le envía cartas con el título "Querido y sensual Sasuke" seguido de propuestas indecentes.

Las dos volvieron a sumirse en una discusión cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien, haciendo así que se detuvieran.

—Ha de ser Naruto, más vale que haya traído la pizza que le pedí.

—Se tarda más que las niñas —se quejó Ino con desinterés, Naruto realmente le valía madre.

—¡Estás muy linda, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo —chilló eufórico el rubio.

—Sí, sí ¿Tienes la pizza? —se impaciento la chica inspeccionando sus manos vacías.

—Ah, respecto a eso —dijo revolviéndose el cabello algo incómodo —, aún no cobro mi salario.

—Aish Naruto, que pobre eres. Ni para aprovecharme de ti sirves…

Molesta le cedió el paso y pretendía cerrar la puerta en cuanto algo la detuvo, miró curiosa y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que se trataba del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, quien se veía más sexy de lo usual vistiendo ropa casual, allí parado en su puerta ¡en su puerta!. No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía.

—¡Sasuke-Kun! —gritó emocionada. Él no respondió al saludo y sin pedir permiso entró al pequeño apartamento mirando todo con indiferencia.

—Convencí al teme de que nos acompañara por un rato.

—No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, pero creo que te amo Naruto —le susurró dando brinquitos en el lugar.

—¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu cuarto o algo?

—No me refiero a eso, idiota —gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza —. Sasuke está aquí, nada podría ser mejor.

El Uchiha suspiró cansado al paso de veinte minutos en los que Naruto se removió algo incómodo, buscando algo en la TV mientras robaba un sándwich a medio comer del refrigerador, y las dos féminas lo _observaban _de un modo que le parecía sumamente raro. Ninguna decía nada y seguían cada movimiento de su persona, por más minúsculo que fuera y eso comenzaba a molestarle seriamente. ¡Por Kami-sama! Esas dos tenían serios problemas, aunque el también debía tenerlos para aceptar ir hasta allí. ¿Tan mal estaba su vida social? ¡Bah! Nunca había tenido vida social, cómo si la necesitara, pero últimamente Konoha estaba en paz, en una paz insoportable y casi no tenían trabajo, por lo que, por primera y última vez en su vida, decidió hacerle caso a Naruto y seguirle en la juerga, pero el maldito Usurantonkachi no había mencionado jamás que al decir "un par de bellezas" se refería a Ino y Sakura, esas asquerosas acosadoras que seguramente estaban imaginándolo desnudo en ese momento.

—Creo que me voy a casa —anunció fingiendo un bostezo.

—¿Tienes sueño? Sí quieres que quedas a dormir, sube a mi recamara, sube, sube —insistió Sakura sentándose a su lado mientras lo animaba con las manos.

—¡No! A la mía —irrumpió Ino con desenfreno—, tercera habitación a la derecha.

Puso los ojos en blanco en cuando ambas se sentaron a cada lado tirando de sus brazos.

—Creo que ya no tengo sueño.

Sakura infló las mejillas. Estaba consciente de que Sasuke sería un hueso duro de roer, y que además de todo estaría todo el tiempo a la defensiva, después de todo… tenía sus motivos. Miró a Ino y una idea surcó su mente, llamó a su amiga con disimulo y con la excusa de buscar algo para comer la arrastró hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué te pasa? Intentas alejarme se Sasuke, ¿verdad? ¡sé lo que intentas!

Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo para callarla.

—¿Tienes esa droga aún?

Ino paró en seco, quedándose en silencio unos segundos, para luego sonreír con malicia.

—Oh, no me digas que…

—Sí, así es.

—Pero Sakura, ¿eso no generaría ciertos conflictos entre ambas? Es decir… ¿Quién se lo quedaría?

—Cada una puede tener su momento a solas —musitó con aires de misterio. Era una oportunidad única ¿por qué desperdiciarlo?

—Yo primero.

—¡No! Yo iré primero.

—De acuerdo, vamos a solucionarlo de un modo civilizado e inteligente.

—¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?

Sasuke bufó fastidiado al ver a Naruto _dormir _en el sofá. Sabía que, por más que lo intentara, no despertaría y ya se ponía de pie dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuando ambas mujeres aparecieron cargando una charola con bebidas. No tenía ganas de seguir allí, tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal y su sentido común le indicaba que lo mejor sería huir. Ya podía imaginarse a esas dos saltando sobre él intentando quitarle los pantalones o algo… para su sorpresa ellas mantuvieron su distancia y actuaron con naturalidad.

_Sospechoso. _

—Sasuke-Kun, bebe algo —le sugirió su compañera de equipo. Enarcó una ceja y tomó un vaso, pero Ino pronto se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos.

—Ese no, Sasuke. Este —le dijo tendiéndole otro. No comprendía lo que sucedía, ni que estaban planeando, mas de todos modos bebió un sorbo de aquello que aparentaba bebida de cola.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado y a tener mucho sueño.

—Querido y sensual Sasuke.

Fue lo último que escuchó, mientras la figura de sakura aproximándose se desvanecía bajo sus párpados. Al día siguiente no recordaría nada, sin embargo Sakura tendría muchos buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que conservaba en fotos y videos y los cuales enseñaría a Ino luego... ¿enserio creía que iba a compartirlo?

_

* * *

_

**Posiblemente ahora están en una etapa de autismo con la mirada perdida y una expresión similar a esta: O.o pero bueno... quedaron advertidos, es que creo que esto supera los limites de lo WTF. Pueden insultarme si quieren, realmente esto nació en un lapsus estupidosis, de esos que tengo de vez en cuando, asi que... estoy abierta a lo que sea que quieran decirme.  
**

**¿¿Reviews??**


End file.
